


"And They Called It Puppy Love"

by ConfessionsOfALawStudent



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionsOfALawStudent/pseuds/ConfessionsOfALawStudent
Summary: Set in the future where they've been married for a couple of months. The lighthearted fluff and humour fic nobody asked for.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	"And They Called It Puppy Love"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SJB19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJB19/gifts).



> I wrote this to take your minds of the current storylines in ED. Enjoy x
> 
> Dedicated to SJB19 & Mannequin Manson x

Charity and Vanessa had been married for a few months and Vanessa had been given the all-clear from cancer just after they had gotten back from honeymoon. They honeymooned in Cornwall in the place they stayed last time they went on holiday together. It wasn’t where Charity wanted to honeymoon but as she couldn’t say no to her tiny blonde rocket woman’s baby blue eyes she reluctantly agreed on Cornwall as the honeymoon destination.

Morning had just broken in the village and Vanessa was already up making tea for herself and her incredibly sleepy wife. Whilst the kettle boiled she busied herself making their boys, Noah and Sarah’s breakfasts ready for before they had to leave for school. 

Noah comes walking down the stairs in his school uniform, phone in hand and rubbing his eyes, making his way to the dining table. Shortly afterwards Sarah was doing the same. Vanessa gave Sarah and Noah their breakfasts that she made them and joined them at the dining table with her cup of tea. 

Half an hour later, Noah and Sarah had left the house to catch the school bus on time and Charity comes downstairs freshly showered and dressed with Johnny holding one hand and Moses holding her other hand. 

“Morning babe, I’ll get the boys bags and coats ready whilst you go up and get dressed yeah?”, Charity suggested to her new wife. 

“Alright, I won’t be too long”, Vanessa said placing her used mug into the sink before kissing Charity briefly on the lips. 

Vanessa starts to walk upstairs before coming to a stop halfway.

“Oh. I almost forgot! I made you tea hopefully it's still warm enough for you to drink”, Vanessa told Charity before continuing her journey up the stairs. 

After Charity finally wrangled the boys into their coats and Vanessa had finished getting dressed and was downstairs putting her coat on, they were all ready to go about their days. 

“Right, I’m gonna drop Moses at school and Johnny at the childminders and then I’m going to pick up the puppy!” Vanessa told Charity excitedly. 

“Yeah okay babe”, Charity replied handing Vanessa her car keys.  
“Are you sure you’re okay with us getting a puppy?”, Vanessa asks just to be completely sure.

“Well if I had it my way I wouldn’t want one in the house, never really been one for pets me but considering my wife is a Vet and Noah keeps prattling on about how much he wants one, I was like fine let's get a bloody puppy if it means you’ll both stop looking at me with those baby blue eyes when asking for one”, Charity replies followed by rolling her eyes. 

Vanessa just smiled at Charity before getting the boys to the car. 

“Okay boys be good! And you babe, I love you and I’ll see you later”, Charity said before kissing Vanessa on the lips for sometime before letting her go and waving them off before making her way to the pub to set up for the day. 

Vanessa had gotten back with the puppy after dropping the boys off and parked behind the surgery. Vanessa had been doing a lot of operations this morning and was looking forward to her lunch so she could pop over to the pub to show Charity their newest family member; a Labrador puppy. 

Charity had been moderately busy at the pub, cleaning the bar, topping up the bar snacks and cleaning up empties & changing barrels, but she was due to take her lunch break soon leaving Mandy to run the bar. 

Vanessa finished filling in the paperwork after the operation she’d just finished and began tidying up before putting her coat on and grabbing the box with the Labrador puppy in it. Vanessa made her way through the pub door box with puppy in, in hand. 

“Hey, where’s Charity?”, Vanessa asks whilst placing the box onto the bar.

“She’s just changing barrel in’t cellar. Pint?’, Mandy stated.

“Yes please, can you bring it through to the back when you’ve poured it please?”, Vanessa asked.

“Of course”, came Mandy’s reply.

“Mandy!, I’m going on my lunch now!”, Charity shouted through the cellar door as she walked through it. 

“Okay can you give this to your Vanessa when you go in the back please”, Mandy asks giving Charity the pint. 

“Here babe, Mandy told me to give you this”, Charity declared as she walked in to the back room giving Vanessa the pint followed by a long kiss. “The pint I mean, not the kiss”, Charity clarified. 

“Thanks, babe”, Vanessa replied before taking a sip and setting it down on the table. 

“So we need to name this puppy” Vanessa stated as Charity sat down next to Vanessa and peered into the box that the Labrador was in.

........

“No we're not calling it Sarah Jessica Barker, keep thinking Charity!”

“Woofie Goldberg?…Christina Waguilera?”

“Why did I marry you?”, Vanessa says whilst giggling and shaking her head

“Chewbarker?”

“Stop!”

“Carrie Barkshaw?” 

“Wow, anymore?”

“Dogtor Who?

“Right I think we should let Noah and Sarah name the puppy”, Vanessa said still shaking her head and giggling at her wife’s responses.

“Bold of you to assume their choices would be any better babe. Knowing Noah, he’d suggest names like Sherlock Bones or Luke Skybarker or Bark Wahlberg”, Charity replied laughing. 

“He’s definitely your kid!”, Vanessa said smiling as she pulled her ridiculously funny wife in for a kiss.


End file.
